A Possible Dragon
by Luiz4200
Summary: ADJL/KP crossover fic. How will a failed attempt to expose the existence of dragons make old secrets surface?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long, Kim Possible or any character from any of the series.**

**A Possible Dragon**

Arriving at Middleton High School cafeteria, Kim Possible notices something unusual happening.

"Ron, what's going on?" She asks her boyfriend.

"Sigmund Brock, the principal of Millard Fillmore Middle School in New York, announced there's a dragon inside his school." Ron explains. "We're all waiting to see the dragon."

"Ron, dragons don't exist." Kim replies.

"Of course they exist." Ron says. "I've even bought an anti-dragon amulet on the Internet when another faculty member of Millard Fillmore Middle School tried to expose a dragon." He says and then produces a tuft of hair.

"Is this an anti-dragon amulet?" Kim asks.

"Yes, Kim." Ron answers. "It's sphinx hair. Dragons are known for keeping their distance from it."

"Ron, there's no dragon around here." Kim says, annoyed at the fact Ron believes in dragons.

"See?" Ron asks with a smile. "The amulet works."

Kim rolls her eyes. On the TV, Brock produces a covered cage. Everyone is now expecting a dragon to be inside the cage. They're very shocked and disappointed that, instead of a dragon, they see three kids. One of them being an Asian-American boy with spiky hair, a brown-haired boy wearing a cap and an African-American girl with a panda face on her shirt. Sigmund Brock claims that one of these kids is a dragon and tries to prove this by pouring some sort of blue substance on the boy wearing a cap but nothing happens. Then a man wearing a monocle appears on stage demanding Brock to release the kids.

"That's Hans Rotwood." Ron exclaims.

"Do you know him?" Kim asks, surprised that Ron knows who Rotwood is.

"He's a former principal of that school." Ron explains. "He was fired after the Fillmore Fest fiasco."

"Well, it seems he's going to get his job back." Kim comments. "I can't believe that Sigmund Brock could be so dellusional."

"I know." Ron replies. "It's so obvious the spiky-haired kid is the dragon."

"Excuse me?" Kim asks confused.

"Wade got me a picture of the dragon from the newspaper's computer." Ron explains. "The dragon is spiky-haired just like the Asian-American boy."

"Ron, that photo is fake." Kim says.

"How can you be so sure?" Ron asks.

"Simple." Kim answers. "Dragons don't exist."

"How can you be so sure after all the weird things we faced before, Kim?" Ron asks in reply. "Aliens, mystical monkeys. Dragons would be just another thing to add to the weirdness."

"Seeing is believing, Ron." Kim replies. "I won't believe dragons are real unless I see one with my own eyes."

"You're right, Possible." Steve Barkin replies, entering himself in that conversation. "Believing dragons are real would make you just like those weird guys from the Huntsclan who wanted you when you were a baby." He then notices the confused looks from Kim and Ron. "Oh, I thought your parents have already told you."

"Told what?" Kim asks.

"Oh, never mind." The permanent substitute teacher answers with a tone of embarrassment. "You'd better talk to your parents about it."

After Mr. Barkin leaves, Kim picks her Kimmunicator. "Wade, which info do you have in a group named 'Huntsclan'?"

"Just a second, Kim." Wade replies and then checks on his computer. "They're a group formed during the Middle Ages to destroy all magical creatures. Apparently, they not only believed dragons, fairies, pixies, ogres, goblins, trolls and other mythical creatures to be real but also believed they should be destroyed. Dragons were their main target, causing the clan to be known as dragonslayers. Slaying a dragon was a requirement for becoming a full-fledged member."

"Any connection between them and New York?" Ron asks.

"Actually yes." Wade answers after further checking. "A photographer went missing and a few months later his camera has been found at Central Park and it had a photograph of the huntsclan's symbol."

"And any connection between them and Kim?" Ron asks, much to Kim's chagrin.

"Actually yes." Wade seems to be reluctant about answering the question. "But I'm afraid she should ask it to her parents."

"You'd better do it soon, Kim." Ron comments. "Before one of our archenemies tries to use a dragon on some sort of evil plot."

"Ron, who's gonna take that dragon stuff seriously?" Kim asks annoyed. "Besides, of course, you and this Huntsclan?"

**Meanwhile, at Drakken's 'secret' lair.**

"Shego, my henchmen got a picture of the dragon Sigmund Brock tried to expose." Dr. Drakken evily comments. "And it's spiky-haired just like one of the kids in that cage."

"Dr. Drakken, you're not believing all that nonsense about dragons being real, are you?" Shego asks, annoyed as usual at her 'boss'.

"Yes, Shego." Dr. Drakken happily replies, not noticing how annoyed she is. "To New York!"

"Well, I always wanted to see the Golden Apple anyway." Shego comments, trying to see some good on what she sees as a fool's errand.

**Hehehehehehehehe. Please review. I want to know what you think about this crossover fic.**


	2. Tales of Abduction

**Tales of Abduction**

Once she gets home from school, Kim Possible talks to her Dad.

"Hi, Kimmie-cub." Dr. James Possible greets his daughter. "How was your day at school?"

"We saw a man on TV claiming a student from Millard Fillmore Middle School in New York is a dragon." She answers and then notices some uneasiness in her Dad. "And that resulted in Mr. Barkin mentioning something about an organization called Huntsclan and that he thought you and Mom had already told me something about them."

"I knew it was a matter of time until I had to tell you." Mr. Dr. Possible replies. "Do you remember that dragon-shaped birthmark you have?"

"Wait a minute." Ron, who was with Kim to learn more about dragons, interrupts. "I never saw Kim with a dragon-shaped birthmark."

"Really?" James Possible asks. "Didn't you see it while you were in Kim's body?"

"No, Dr. Possible." Ron answers. "I never saw it."

Dr. James Possible then speaks with a menacing tone. "And if you know what's better for you you'll never see it that soon." Ron nods and then Mr. Dr. Possible resumes his talk to Kim. "Anyway, do you remember that birthmark?"

"Yes, Dad." Kim answers. "But what does it have to do with that?"

"Well, Kimmie, The Huntsclan believes that mark to be a sign it's your fate to join them and slay dragons." James Possible answers. "And they attempted to take you away from us when you were a newborn."

"What??" Kim and Ron ask.

"And what kept them from doing it?" Kim asks, still shocked.

**Flashback begins.**

James and Anne Possible were at Middleton General Hospital with their newborn daughter Kimberly Ann Possible when a nurse shows up at their room with a weird man. He seemed to be wearing some sort of skull on his head.

"Who are you?" Dr. James Possible demands.

"Give me the girl." The Huntsmaster demands in reply. "It's her destiny to join us."

"Get out of here." James Possible commands. "NOW!"

"No." The Huntsmaster replies. "She has the Huntsclan birthmark. It's her fate to slay dragons."

The Huntsmaster and the nurse were about to grab Kim when he's lassoed by Slim Possible and Nana Possible kicks the nurse, knocking her unconscious.

"What?" The Huntsmaster asks. "The Huntsmen I brought with me were supposed to keep you from interfering."

"We defeated them." Nana replies.

"That's impossible." He replies.

"Nothing is impossible for a Possible." Dr. James Possible comments.

A siren is heard. "Huntsmaster, the police is on their way." A Huntsman who recovered from the battle against the Possible Family warns.

"We'll meet again, fool." The Huntsmaster says and then teleports himself away with the only follower of his who's not unconscious.

**Flashback ends.**

"We never saw this so-called Huntsmaster again." James Possible explains. "And all his captured henchmen refused to turn him to the authorities."

"I was so disappointed." Mrs. Dr. Possible, who entered the living room during the flashback, sadly comments. "I thought that nurse was my friend."

"Well, Kim." Ron says. "It seems you'll need this more than I do." He then gives her the sphinx hair.

"What's that?" Mr. Dr. Possible asks.

"Long story." Kim answers annoyed at Ron's obsession.

"Anyway, Kim." Her Mom comments. "At least we kept you safe. There's one girl from New York who wasn't that lucky."

"What do you mean?" Kim asks.

"Nearly fourteen years ago, a girl named Rose was abducted by the Huntsclan for the same reason they tried to kidnap you, Kimmie." Dr. James Possible explains.

**New York.**

Jake Long is going home, relieved there's still no new dragon emergency ever since Sigmund Brock was arrested. Trixie, Spud and Rose were following him.

"Don't take it the wrong way, Rose." Jake says. "But what will the Huntsman ask about you NOT going straight to your place?"

"He told me to spy on you and your friends to check it out whatever Brock was right or not about any of you being a dragon." Rose answers.

Before anybody else says anything, Shego appears in front of them. "Jake Long, you're coming with me."

"Aaaahhhhhh." Spud yells. "That's Shego, Dr. Drakken's henchwoman!"

"Oh, you heard about me." Drakken comments, as he appears on his hover-vehicle.

"What do you want, Shego?" Jake demands.

"Look, kid, if it depended on me I'd never approach you but Dr. Drakken believes you're a dragon and he wants me to capture you." Shego answers.

"Shego." Drakken commands. "Stop that chit-chat and get that dragon. Dead or alive."

Shego prepares to strike Jake with her green glow. Still hoping there's a way to make Drakken believe he isn't a dragon, Jake decides to run away rather than dragoning up. Luckily for him, Rose is accustomed to fight without magical powers and is able to protect him.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Kim Possible. Would you?" Shego asks, impressed at Rose's fighting skills.

While Jake is distracted watching Shego and Rose, a tube with a scissor attached to its end picks a sample of his hair and gives it to Drakken, who notices some cops arriving. "Shego, it's time to go."

As they leave, a bunch of police officers, led by Officer Morton, talks to Jake and his friends. Later on, they send the kids to their respective homes.

"Jakerino, I was so worried." Jonathan exclaims after learning what happened to his son.

"Me too." Susan exclaims.

"But I don't get it." Jonathan says. "Why would that Dr. Drakken want to harm you?"

"He believes Jake to be a dragon, Mr. Long." Officer Morton explains.

"There's only one thing we can do to keep Jake safe." Jonathan says.

**Middleton, Kim's bedroom.**

Kim Possible was finishing her assignment when her kimmunicator beeps. "Hi, Wade."

"Kim, there's a Jonathan Long calling you from New York." Wade says.

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Please review.**


	3. Dragon's and Hunter's views on Kim Possi

**Dragon's and Hunter's views on Kim Possible**

Worried about his grandson, Luong Lao Shi visits the Longs.

"Dad." Susan says as he enters the house.

"Susan, I'm here because of Jake." Lao Shi explains. "I've heard about him."

"Don't worry." Jonathan intervenes. "I've called for an expert's help."

Now Lao Shi is really worried. "Who's that expert, daughter's husband?"

"The famous teenage hero Kim Possible." Jonathan proudly answers.

Lao Shi is terribly shocked at this. "Does Jake know about this?"

"Yes." Jonathan replies. "But he seems to be a little upset about this."

"Don't worry, Jonathan." Lao Shi says. "I'll talk to him."

Meanwhile, at Jake's room, Haley is talking to her brother.

"Jake, I know you're upset Dad brought somebody else who doesn't know about our secret but think about that. Would you prefer the Huntsgirl?"

"Yes." Jake answers.

"Jake!" Haley is shocked at Jake's reply. "The Huntsgirl's been trying to slay you ever since you started your dragon duties."

"Actually Rose changed her ways after finding out I am the American Dragon." Jake explains.

"Oh, she has a name now" Haley stops as realization clicks in. "Do you mean Rose, as the Rose girl you fell in love with?" Jake nods. "And she knows about you?" He nods again. "Jake, what do you think Gramps is gonna do when he finds out?"

"Actually I already know that." Lao Shi, who had just entered Jake's room, replies. "And Kim isn't so different from her."

"What do you mean with 'isn't so different'?" Jake asks.

"Kim Possible also has the Huntsclan Birthmark." Lao Shi explains. "The Huntsclan tried to kidnap her but didn't have the same success they later had with Rose."

"How did they fail?" Haley asks.

"The Possible Family is tougher than most human families, young dragons." Lao Shi explains. "That was the first case I ever heard about a family keeping their baby from joining the Huntsclan."

"Wait a minute." Jake says. "So, they know about the magical creatures?"

"No." Lao Shi answers. "They know about the existence of a clan that believes in the existence of magical creatures but not that such existence is real. However, during her world-saving missions, Kim Possible learned about some magical objects."

"So, do we have to punish her or something like that?" Jake asks.

"No, young dragon." Lao Shi replies. "As far as I'm concerned, Kim Possible is just another human who doesn't know about the magical creatures and we must keep it like that. Sure, she knows something about magical objects but she never tried to use this knowledge for evil or anything else that might pose a threat to the magical world."

"Then what do we do?" Jake asks.

"Jake, your father told me he called for Kim Possible's help because she's the arch-enemy of your would-be-captors." Lao Shi explains. "Stay close to her in order to learn more about them. Just be careful and don't let her learn about us."

"Gramps, Kim is a born slayer." Haley says. "What if she tries to slay my brother?"

"Don't worry, Haley." Lao Shi replies. "Unlike Rose, Kim wasn't raised to believe in the existence of dragons."

Meanwhile, at the Huntslair, because of the police's interference, Huntsgirl couldn't pretend she didn't know anything. "Master, those assaulters also believe one of those kids to be a dragon." She says and then bows to the Huntsmaster.

"According to the police, they're arch-enemies of the teenage hero Kim Possible." The Huntsmaster says. "This makes it interesting to keep an eye of them even if there's no dragons attending your school."

Rose, 88 and 89 look in disbelief. "Excuse me, master?" Rose asks.

"Kim Possible has our birthmark." The Huntsmaster explains. "It's her fate to join us."

"Uh, Huntsmaster." 88 says. "If she has our birthmark, how come she isn't with us?"

"Sometimes normal families have children with our birthmark." The Huntsmaster explains. "We recruit the ones we can find but their parents are hard to convince since they weren't raised to understand our cause."

'_Tell me about that.'_ Rose thinks to herself.

"Usually Kim would have past the age to begin training but she's already proven herself during the several times she saved the world." The Huntsmaster adds. "She even got in the way of some people who tried to use magic for evil. One of them even turned himself into a magical creature."

Meanwhile, in a plane flying above New York, Kim is talking about her newest mission.

"Wade, are you sure there's nothing special about this Jonathan Long who called our help for?" Kim asks.

"Nothing at all, Kim." Wade answers. "I searched all the web for data on him and I've found nothing that makes him important enough to have a villain trying to kidnap his son."

"Maybe they want the son." Ron suggests. "What do you know about him?"

"His name is Jacob Michigan Long but he's usually known as Jake Long." Wade answers. "He likes to skateboard but somehow got only zeroes during a skateboarding contest in Hawaii despite being fairly good in other competitions he entered. He attends Millard Fillmore Middle School" Wade's then interrupted.

"Is he one of those kids in Sigmund Brock's cage?" Ron asks, his interest sparked by MFMS.

"Actually yes." Wade answers and then shows a picture of Jake.

"The spiky-haired kid." Ron exclaims. "I knew it. They want the dragon."

"Again with that dragon talk, Ron?" Kim replies annoyed and then looks at the window. "That's where we leave. Thanks for the ride, Junior."

"That's the least I could do after you found me the girl of my dreams." Junior replies. "But if Pappy asks I went to Middleton to pick up Bonnie for a date and you went as a stowaway."

Kim and Ron nod and then, along with Rufus, parachute their way out of the airplane.

**So, what do you think of my surprises for this chapter?**


	4. Kim Meets Jake

**Kim Meets Jake**

Kim lands softly in front of Jake's home while Ron's parachute got stuck at the edge of the roof. After this little setback, they knock at the door.

"Kim Possible." Jonathan exclaims as he opens the door. "I'm glad you came here. Both you and, uh."

"Ron Stoppable." Ron replies.

"Right. Ron." Jonathan says. "Please come in."

Kim and Ron enter and then see the rest of the Long family.

"Kim, I'd like to introduce you to my family." Jonathan says and then points at each one of his family. "These are my wife Susan, my father-in-law Lao Shi, my son Jake and my daughter Haley."

"Nice to meet you all." Kim says.

"Aren't you one of those kids that got locked up in a cage by Sigmund Brock?" Ron asks Jake.

"Yes." The American Dragon replies.

"Focus, Ron." Kim says. "Mr. Long, when you asked for my help you said one of my arch-enemies attempted to abduct your son."

"Yes, Kim." Jonathan replies. "I believe he's known as Dr. Drakken."

Ron then looks at Jake. "Jake, did he get any sample of your DNA?" Ron asks with a desperate tone.

"Well, he got some of my hair." Jake answers, wondering why Ron is so worried.

"Oh, no." Ron yells. "Drakken wants to make clones of Jake Long."

"This is serious." Jonathan replies. "Why would anyone clone my son?"

"To take over the world with an army of DRAGONS." Ron answers, putting an effect at the word _dragons_.

"Are you crazier than Rotwood and Brock together?" Jonathan asks. "Dragons don't exist."

"Oh, yeah?" Ron asks showing how serious he is. "Then what do you say about THAT?" He asks, showing the picture of Jake's dragon form.

"What's that?" Jonathan asks.

"This is a picture of the dragon Sigmund Brock tried to expose." Ron answers. "And Jake was the only kid in that cage to be spiky-haired like the dragon."

"Do you also believe that non-sense?" Susan asks Kim.

"That dragons exist? No." Kim answers. "That Drakken would believe Jake to be a dragon and clone him because of that? Yes."

"He can't actually clone a person. Can he?" Jake asks.

"You'd be surprised." Kim answers.

"Come on." Jonathan says. "Dragons. Cloning. All of this is weird."

"There's no point at faking, Mr. Long." Ron replies with his serious face. "If you insist I'll have to use my sphinx hair to expose the truth."

Jonathan doesn't notice his family gasping. Desperate to protect the family's secret, Susan grabs a broom. "I've had enough of this madness. Get out of my house."

Kim and Ron leave the house.

"You had to insist on that sphinx hair thing. Didn't you?" Kim scolds her sidekick/boyfriend.

"Kim, that's a family of dragons and I'll prove it." Ron replies and then notices Kim's glare. "After we defeat the clones. To the Bueno Nacho."

"Ron, we just arrived." Kim replies. "We have no idea of where to find any local Bueno Nacho."

"Kim, when you're such a big fan of the Bueno Nacho such as myself you have your resources." Ron replies with a smile.

"Wade?" Kim asks.

"Yes." Ron's smile vanishes.

Scene changes back into Jake's home.

"Sorry, Jakers." Jonathan says. "I'd never call Kim Possible if I knew she and her sidekick were crazy like Brock and Rotwood."

"It's okay, Dad." Jake replies. "You're worried about me. At least we know Dr. Drakken already got what he wanted from me and I can move on with my life."

"Not so fast, Jakerino." Jonathan says. "We have no idea of how Dr. Drakken will react once he fails to make a clone able to turn into a dragon."

"I'm not so sure he's gonna fail." Jake mutters.

"What was that?" Jonathan asks.

"Uh, nothing." Jake replies.

**Scene changes to Dr. Drakken's mobile base.**

"Only a few moments, Shego." Dr. Drakken says. "And I, Dr. Drakken, will have a dragon clone working for me."

"You said the same about the other Jake clones." Shego replies. "And none of them seems to be able to turn into a dragon."

"The Fifth time is a charm." Dr. Drakken says. "And if it doesn't work we'll get that boy to tell me how he turns into a dragon."

**Did you like this chapter? Please review?**


	5. Attack of the Dragon Clones

**Attack of the Dragon Clones**

Kim and Ron leave the Bueno Nacho with loaded water guns. Ron is enthusiastic about that.

"Now we're completely ready for any dragon clone Drakken unleashes." Ron exclaims.

"Ron, I've only agreed to load water guns like that because I believe Drakken wants to clone Jake Long out of the belief the boy's a fire-breathing dragon." Kim replies. "I still don't believe dragons are real."

"Remember what your father said." Ron says. "The Huntsclan wants you because you were born to slay dragons."

"Ron, dragons aren't real." Kim says. "And even if they were I wouldn't slay them just for existing."

"Whatever." Ron replies. "But we'll have to slay, or at least dissolve, the dragon clones working for Drakken."

**Back in Dr. Drakken's mobile base.**

"Shego, I've made five clones of the dragon boy but I can't make any of them turn into a dragon." Dr. Drakken moans. "Bring me the original."

"That's it." Shego angrily replies. "I won't waste my time on this anymore."

"But, Shego."

"NO BUTS." She angrily replies and then makes her hands glow. As a reaction, each clone dragons up. Drakken is happy and Shego is astonished.

**LINE BREAK. The Long Home.**

"Jake." Haley shouts as she enters her brother's room. "You're on TV."

Curious about that, Jake runs towards the living room, where his parents are watching the news.

"Jakers." Jonathan says. "That crazy scientist who tried to kidnap you is attacking the city hall. And he's backed up by what seems to be an army of dragons."

Jake didn't want to believe but there it is. Five versions of his dragon form are helping Drakken.

"I must stop them." Jake exclaims, forgetting his Dad doesn't know about his magical secret.

"No, Jakerino." Jonathan replies. "You're not going anywhere. The Mayor ordered everyone to stay at home until it's safe. And besides, why would you go there?"

Jake discreetly looks at his Mom, who gives him a don't-tell-the-secret look. "Uh, nothing."

Susan decides it's time to distract her husband with a change of subject. "Jonathan, I'm gonna call my father. I want to be sure he's okay."

He nods and she calls Canal Street Electronics.

"Canal Street Electronics." Fu Dog answers. "No customer. No sale."

"Fu, it's me, Susan." Susan replies. "Did you also watch the news?"

"Yes, Susan." Fu answers. "The old man and Ms. Park are on their way."

**Meanwhile, at the city hall.**

"Today, New York. Tomorrow, the world." Dr. Drakken comments. "Nothing will stop me now."

"Wanna bet, Drakken?" A voice asks and Dr. Drakken looks around to learn who said that. "Kim Possible?"

Kim and Ron use the ammo from their water guns to dissolve two of the clones. Watching it from the TV, Jonathan Long rejoices while his wife and his children faint. He's now wondering what's with them.

"Shego, stop them." Dr. Drakken commands. Before Kim and Ron have a chance to dissolve another clone, Shego hits Ron's jet-pack and Kim must rescue him.

"I always knew I would be the one to defeat you for good, Kimmie." Shego says.

"Ron, dissolve the other clones." Kim says. "I'll defeat Shego."

Kim hands Ron her water gun. However, before Ron has a chance to use them on any of the three remaining clones, Shego hits Ron with a blast, making him lose the guns. The other clones place themselves in the way between Ron and the guns. Having no choice, Kim's sidekick/boyfriend uses the sphinx hair on the dragon clones, weakening them. Acting quickly, Ron reclaims the water guns and uses their content on the clones, dissolving them even before they return to their human forms. Seeing she would have no chance of victory at that point, Shego decides to leave. She and Drakken flee, while the nearby media congrats Kim for her victory. She explains to the reporters that she has no idea of what kinds of life forms Drakken utilized while creating those dragons.

Unbeknownst to them, Lao Shi and Sun Park were observing the whole thing.

"What do you think about that, Lao Shi?" Sun asks.

"It's such a hard decision, Sun." Lao Shi replies. "On one hand, she stopped Dr. Drakken from using clones of my grandson for evil and explained the existence of these clones in a way it kept the humanity from suspecting dragons are real. On the other hand, she has a weapon capable of dissolving dragons. The Dragon Council must be warned."

**I'm not so good with battle scenes. Please tell me what you think.**


	6. Facing Each Other’s Enemies

**Facing Each Other's Enemies**

Susan, Jake and Haley are watching the video of Kim Possible defeating Jake's clones.

"M-m-m-mom, c-c-can she really dissolve u-u-u-us?" Haley asks, unable to hide her fear.

"I'm afraid so, Haley." Susan replies.

"What are we gonna do?" Jake asks.

"Your Grandpa said something about warning the Dragon Council." Susan answers. "Maybe we could go with him for safety."

"Probably he'll tell me to stay here and fight Kim Possible." Jake replies. "And I'm willing to take the risk. No dragon on Earth is safe with her dragon-dissolving weapon around."

"What are you talking about, Jakers?" Jonathan, who had just left the bathroom, asks.

"We, uh, were talking about visiting Gramps to see if something happened to him during that dragon attack." Jake replies, hoping his Dad will buy the excuse.

"Oh, so sweet." Jonathan replies. "Great idea, Jakerino. Let's see him right now.

Suddenly someone bursts the door open. Drakken and Shego enter.

"Give me the dragon boy." Drakken demands. "Now!"

"Again?" Jonathan asks. "Dragons don't exist."

"Until a few hours ago I used to believe that." Shego replies. "But now I know better than that. Give me the dragon or else."

"Or else what?" Jonathan asks in reply.

Rather than answering with words, Shego tries to blast him away but fortunately he manages to dodge it. Jake is visibly angered by that.

"Stay away from my Dad." Jake demands.

"Watch your tongue, dragon boy." Shego maliciously replies. "You don't have the blond Kim to help you here."

"Who?" Susan asks wondering who Shego is talking about.

"That Rose girl Jake loves." Haley explains. "Jake told me she impressed Shego to that point."

"You were lucky she was there so I didn't have to take you down but things are different now." Jake replies and he no longer cares about keeping the secret. "Dragon up."

Jonathan gets the shock of his life when he sees his son turning himself into a dragon looking like the ones Kim and Ron dissolved. "W-w-w-w-what? Was Kim's sidekick right? My Jake is a dragon??"

"We'll explain it leater, Jonathan." Susan says, hoping he'll accept them after all.

"Building a relationship on a lie? How bad." Drakken mock-scolds.

"Haley, now that your Dad already knows, you don't have to hide anymore." Susan tells her daughter.

Haley dragons up, making her father even more surprised. "Won't you join them?"

"It skipped my generation." Susan explains.

"Two dragons?" Drakken asks, also surprised. "Good. More clones. Hechmen, go get them."

Shego and the henchmen try to capture Jake and Haley. Not being well-organized as the Huntsclan, the henchmen were easily defeated by Haley, who only had to dodge their attacks. Jake keeps dodging Shego's blasts until he eventually reaches her with his tail and throws her at Drakken.

"Good job, brother." Haley comments. "But what are we gonna tell if somebody asks how they were defeated?"

"We'd better think at something." Jake replies as he looks through the window. "The cops are on their way."

"Please, Jonathan, don't tell them about us being dragons." Susan begs.

The cops enter and Officer Morton asks what happened.

"They tried to kidnap my son again." Jonathan explains. "Luckly Shego was the only one not to be clumsy."

"And I was thinking Kim was arrogant when she said 'No Big' every time she told how easy was to defeat them." Officer Morton comments in reply.

After the police leaves with the apprehended criminals, the Longs start a long conversation.

"So, how come you guys are dragons?" Jonathan asks.

"Some people from my side of the family can turn themselves into dragons and we're not the only family of dragons." Susan explains. "There are others and it's our duty to keep the balance between human beings and magical creatures."

"Are there magical creatures other than dragons?" Jonathan asks.

"Sure, Dad." Jake answers. "Ogres, fairies, pixies, goblins, trolls, giants. In fact, the 'bear' you saved me from during that camping trip is the Jersey Devil and you not only saved me but also a village of sprites."

"Jake, I don't know why, but knowing this reminds me of a dream I had back on my teenage days." Jonathan comments. "On that dream, your Grandpa's dog could talk."

As if in cue, Lao Shi and Fu Dog enter in a hurry.

"Kid, the Dragon Council wants us to..." Fu says until he notices Jonathan's presence. "I mean, woof, woof."

"Come on, did you really think I'd never figure out the dragon-related dream I had in the 1980's wasn't a dream after all?" Jonathan asks, scaring Fu and Lao Shi. "And, can you really travel into time?"

"No, I needed the El Chrono Hourglass but I don't have it anymore." Fu explains. "The Dragon Council took it to be sure it wouldn't fall into wrong hands."

"Enough about that." Lao Shi says. "I'm glad you know, daughter's husband. You understand we must stay away from Kim Possible and figure out a way to keep her from dissolving our people."

Meanwhile, at the Bueno Nacho, Kim and Ron are waiting for her ride back to Middleton, unaware that Trixie and Spud are spying on them.

"Trixie, how will we take those dragon-dissolving weapons from Kim Possible?" Spud asks. "She's quite a fierce fighter."

"Spudinski, you distract them pretending to want their autographs while I grab their guns." Trixie explains and then Spud prepares to implement their plan.

"Kim Possible? Ron Stoppable? Can I get your autographs?" Spud asks.

While they are signing Spud's autograph book, Trixie approaches from behind and grab their water guns. She runs for the front door but Kim quickly blocks her way and reclaims the guns.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kim asks.

"We're taking this formula from you so you won't dissolve our friend." Spud answers and is soon hit by Trixie's elbow.

"Are you friends of Jake Long?" Ron asks.

"You and your mouth, Spud." Trixie scolds her friend.

"Kids, you can't really believe that dragons are real." Kim comments.

"You still think they don't after you faced five of them?" Spud asks.

"She's stubborn like that." Ron replies.

Before Kim has a chance to reply, they hear a jet plane landing in front of the Bueno Nacho. "Ron, our ride is here."

Curious, Spud and Trixie leave the Bueno Nacho to see who would give Kim a ride in a jet and they get the shock of their lives.

"Thanks for the ride, Colonel Carter." Kim says.

"It's the least I can do after you went to Greenland to rescue my troops from that blizzard." Colonel Carter replies.

"No big." Kim says.

"Hey, that's Trixie." Colonel Carter says as he notices his daughter. "Hi, Trixie."

"Hi, Dad." Trixie says, still in awe he came back to New York just because Kim Possible needs a ride. Even after Kim, Ron and Col. Carter leave, it still takes a little before Trixie recovers from her shock.

"I've found out dragons are real." Trixie says, still a little shocked. "I'm still recovering from the fact Jake's dog can talk. But nothing made me emotionally ready for this."

Later, in Middleton, Kim arrives home.

" Thanks for the ride, Colonel Carter." Kim says.

"You're welcome." Col. Carter replies. "Just don't take that clumsy helper of yours again. Greenland doesn't need any of his avalanches."

Col. Carter leaves and Kim and Ron enter the Possible house. They're very surprised with the unexpected visitors they find there.

"And who are you?" Kim asks to one of the 'visitors'.

"I am the Huntsmaster." He explains.

"My Dad told me about you." Kim angrily answers. "You tried to kidnap me when I was a baby so I'd be joining you on you fool's errand."

"Do you still believe dragons not to be real even after you faced five copies of the American Dragon?" The Huntsmaster asks surprised at her skepticism.

"The American what?" Kim asks.

"It's no surprise you don't know about his title since you've never been properly introduced to the magical world." The Huntsmaster replies. "The dragon that served as a mold for Drakken's army is known as the American Dragon because he's in charge of protecting the magical creatures living in America and that's why I want to slay that evil creature."

"All that he does is protect magical creatures." Kim says. "How can this make him evil?"

"All magical creatures are evil." The Huntsmaster says. "You should understand it since it's your destiny to join us."

"You're just a bigot." Kim replies. "I won't help you to hunt magical creatures."

"Nevermind." The Huntsmaster says. "After all the good you do for the humanity appearing in public rather than hiding yourself in a mask I won't force you to join us. All I want is your dragon-dissolving formula."

"Uh, Mr. Hunts-dude." Ron says. "There's a little problem with that. This thing only dissolves clones."

"I don't believe you." The Huntsmaster replies and grabs his water gun. "I'll take this sample for an analysis and once I learn how to duplicate it all dragons on Earth can consider themselves dead."

The Huntsmaster and his followers teleport themselves away.

**The part with the Longs became bigger than I initially expected. Please review.**


	7. The Truth About the Formula

**The Truth About the Formula**

The Longs are on their way to the station that hides an access to the Island of Draco when Jake's cell phone rings.

"Hello, Rose." Jake answers.

"_Jake, the Huntsmaster caught a sample of the formula Kim Possible utilized to dissolve your copies."_ Rose says from the other side of the line.

"What?" Jake replies, getting the attention of everyone in the car.

"_The weird part is that Kim's sidekick, Ron Stoppable, claims that the formula only dissolves clones but my master believes it to be a trick to keep us from using it since Kim doesn't share his hatred of dragons."_

"Didn't he try to force her into the team?"

"_Because Kim already saves the humanity on a regular basis the Huntsmaster decided to leave her alone." She then notices somebody approaching. "I gotta go. Bye."_

"What did Rose want, Jake?" Lao Shi asks.

"Bad news, guys." Jake replies. "The Huntsclan has a sample of Kim's formula."

"Wait a minute." Susan says. "How can she know that much about the Huntsclan?"

"Didn't Jake tell you, Mom?" Haley asks. "Rose is the Huntsgirl."

"No time for jokes, Haley." Susan replies, not believing Jake would date someone whose clan is a sworn enemy of the dragon order.

"Susan, I know it's hard to believe but Haley is telling the truth." Lao Shi calmly replies.

"And you knew it all that time?" Susan angrily replies. "Why didn't you warn me? Why don't you tell Jake not to see her again?"

"Susan, I trust Rose." Lao Shi replies.

"Honeatly, Susan." Jonathan comments. "You remind me of your Dad back in our teenage days."

"What?" Both Susan and Lao Shi ask.

"He was totally angry at you for dating me." Jonathan answers. "And he was wrong if he thought I couldn't hear him from the other side of the wall when he called you for a private conversation after you introduced me to him."

"Were you eavesdropping on that conversation?" Lao Shi asks, a little angry.

"How could I not to do it?" Jonathan asks in reply. "You were so loud you were lucky to be vague otherwise I'd have known the truth even before that day Jake chose to interfere with our past."

"I am not that loud." Lao Shi replies.

"Oh yes, you are." Jake replies and earns an angry glare from Lao Shi.

**LINE BREAK – Middleton**

James and Anne Possible get back home after solving a tweeb-related incident involving Officer Hobble's car. Kim and Ron tell them about the Huntsclan's 'visit'.

"Oh, Kimmie." Mrs. Dr. Possible says. "It must have been so scary."

"No big." Kim replies. "My only worry is how they may react when they learn that what they expect to able to dissolve dragons is only soda."

"Don't worry, Kimmy-cub." Dr. James Possible says. "We won't let them take you."

"I don't get it." Jim comments. "Why didn't you join them? Think about all those dragons you could be slaying."

"Yeah." Tim adds. "Talking about that, why didn't you slay that Jake Long? Isn't he a dragon?"

"Dragons don't exist." Kim angrily replies. "And even if they did I wouldn't slay Jake Long only for being one of them."

"Kim is right, boys." Dr. James Possible says. "It isn't right to kill someone only because they're different. Even if it's such an unusual difference like fire-breathing."

"Actually, according to our research, this ability isn't common to all dragons." Jim replies.

"Exactly." Tim adds. "Some are ice-breathing creatures. There are even reports of dragons being able to shoot lightning from their mouths."

"Which brand of cereal box you got this from, tweebs?" Kim asks with disdain.

"None." Jim and Tim reply.

"We read it from Sigmund Brock's book." Jim explains.

"Oh, yeah." Ron comments. "He said dragons are responsible for the balance of the magical world due to their ability to pose as normal human beings."

**LINE BREAK – Island of Draco**

The Longs just leave the elevator.

"Next time remind me not to eat before coming here." Jonathan comments.

"This is not more disgusting than our boy dating a Huntsgirl." Susan replies.

"Mom, Rose isn't that bad." Jake says, upset his Mom can't accept their relationship.

"Jake, she's been trying to slay you since last year." Susan says.

"Actually it stopped when I revealed my secret to her." Jake says.

"Did you willingly tell your identity to a _Slayer_?" Susan angrily asks.

"Hey, believing her feelings for me are stronger than her hatred against our kind was my only hope of not being slain during the Great Equinox Hunt." Jake explains.

"We don't have time for this." Lao Shi says. "We must see the Dragon Council."

They enter the Council room, where Lao Shi briefs the Councillors on what Rose has just told.

"Dragons of the world, this case is worst than we thought." Councillor Kulde announces. "As all of us already know, Kim Possible, known as a hero among the humans, somehow managed to develop a formula capable to dissolve dragons. Now, as I was recently informed by Lao Shi, the Huntsgirl, who allegedly became a double agent working on our side because of the American Dragon, claims that the Huntsclan has a sample of that formula."

The dragons can't help but show their worries upon hearing this.

"I understand your worries but it's important that you listen to the rest of Huntsgirl's reports." Councillor Kulde speaks again. "According to her, Kim Possible refused to join the Huntsclan, an act the Huntsman accepted, and her sidekick claims her formula only dissolves clones. The Huntsman doesn't believe that and, honestly, I don't trust the Huntsgirl enough to be sure she isn't a triple agent trying to trick us into thinking the formula is harmless so it'd be easier to slay us."

Jake frowns at this.

"To se sure if the Huntsgirl is telling the truth or not, someone must spy at Kim's to find the formula so we could analyze it." Councillor Andam says. "Any volunteers?"

"I will." Jonathan raises his hand.

"We're grateful, Mr. Long." Councillor Kulkulkhan replies. "But we have no idea of the effects of this formula in humans. We'll only let you go if no dragon volunteers to do so."

"I will." Jake says. "I believe Rose is telling the truth."

"American Dragon, even if we could trust her, and I'm not saying we can, there's still the possibility the Huntsman is right about Kim Possible having just made up that clone story to keep him from using the formula." Councillor Andam replies. "Despite this are you still willing to take the risk?"

"Yes." Jake humbly replies.

"In that case, we'll redirect the magic elevator to Middleton so you and Fu Dog will go directly from here to there to investigate." Councillor Kulde says. "If none of you sends news within the next three hours, we'll send a rescue team."

Jake nods.

**LINE BREAK – The Huntslair**

"Have you finished the analysis?" The Huntsmaster asks.

"Yes." A Hunts-cientist answers. "The sample you brought me is from a soda that could be obtained at any Bueno Nacho franchise."

"She tricked us!" The Huntsmaster exclaims. "Let's get back at there." He then tries to teleport himself back to Middleton but it fails. "What's wrong now?"

**Middleton**

The Kimmunicator beeps. "Kim, the Huntsclan tried to teleport back to your house but my system stopped them."

"Thank you, Wade." Kim replies. "Did you tell the Global Justice about the Huntsclan base's location?"

"Yes, Kim." Wade answers. "The Huntsclan won't see it coming."

Meanwhile, Jake and Fu sneak their way into the Possible household. They enter the tweebs' bedroom.

"Fu, what's with all of this hi-tech?" Jake asks. "Does Kim develop her weapons here?"

"I don't think so, kid." Fu answers. "This room seems to belong to her brothers."

"Wow, a talking dog." They hear a voice and turn their eyes to the door to see Jim and Tim.

"What are you doing here?" Jake asks.

"We should be the ones making this question." Jim replies.

"Yeah." Tim adds. "You're in our room."

"Oh, yeah, your room, you know, there's a good reason for me to be in your room." Jake sheepishly tries to explain.

"Hey, spiky hair, invading our home after Kim goes on a dragon-related mission, you're the dragon Drakken made clones of back in New York!" Jim accuses. "Let's get him, Tim."

"And how do you hope to catch me?" Jake asks in mockery. A question he soon regrets making as the tweebs lock him and Fu Dog inside a force field like the one they keep Ron in when he objected to them becoming the Pep Puppies.

"Boys." James Possible yells from the living room. "Did you activate the contention field again?"

"We had to." Jim replies.

"That dragon came from New York to invade our room." Tim adds.

"Tweebs, how many times do I have to tell you that dragons don't exist?" Kim asks as she goes to their room to check for this 'dragon'. "Jake Long?"

"Is he that boy whose father called you for help, Kim?" Dr. James Possible asks.

"Yes, Dad." She answers. "But I have no idea of what he's doing here."

"Isn't that obvious, Kim?" Ron asks. "Because he doesn't know all it takes to dissolve a clone created by Drakken is soda, he thinks we have some sort of dragon-dissolving formula so he needed to be sure we wouldn't use it to destroy him and his fellow dragons."

Jake stares in shock. All of this trouble because of a soda?

"Ron, dragons don't exist." Kim replies.

"Dragon or not, this boy owes us an explanation." Dr. James Possible says with a demanding tone.

"Fine, but do you promise you won't freak out or try to kill me before hearing it all?" Jake sadly asks.

Ron and the Possibles nod in agreement. Jake then makes some blue smoke appear around him, replacing him with a red dragon that easily brakes free from the force field.

**How will the Possibles and Ron react? Will they have to fight the Dragon Council? Please review.**


	8. We Have a Lot to Talk About

**We Have a Lot to Talk About**

Even Ron, Jim and Tim were surprised when Jake dragoned up. And that because they already believed him to be a dragon.

"I was right." Ron exclaims with a triumphant smirk. "He's a dragon." He then changes into scared mode. "A dragon. Help, Kim." He says and then hides behind Kim, cowering.

"Cool." Jim says. "Tim, get the webcam."

"No." Jake yells and then kneels down. "Don't expose me, please. If the Huntsclan learns my identity he'll kill me and my family will become their next victims."

"Uh, won't you threaten to burn us to death or slash us with your claws or anything like that to protect your secret?" Tim asks.

"No." Jake simply replies.

"How boring." Jim comments. "You're a fire-breathing dragon. You should be mean and scary."

"Boys, don't give the dragon any more ideas." James Possible tells his sons and then talks to Jake. "Do you mind turning yourself human again?"

Jake dragons down, much to the relief of Ron Stoppable.

"Jake, why did you break into our house?" Kim asks.

"Like Ron said, I thought you had some sort of dragon-dissolving formula." Jake answers. "We're very worried."

"We?" Kim asks.

"Yeah." Jake answers. "All the dragons of Earth are now afraid of you. Not only because of this but also because of your Huntsclan Birthmark."

"Do you know about that?" Kim asks, surprised.

"The Dragon Council listens to the news." Jake answers. "Because until now you never learned about us or never used any magical knowledge acquired on your missions for evil we never bothered with you until now."

"Aren't you evil?" Jim asks.

"No." Jake answers. "We're the protectors of the magical community and I'm here on a mission for the Dragon Council. By the way, Kim, I must report back before the Dragon Council sends a rescue party after me. Just please don't expose my identity. It's a matter of life or death."

Kim nods. "Don't worry, Jake. Regardless of how you see the Huntsclan, I'm a good guy after all. I only hope you understand the situation of slayers that were kidnapped by the Huntsclan."

"Do you mean, like Rose?" Jake asks, much to Kim's surprise.

"Do you know about her?" Kim asks. "I've only heard about her because Dad mentioned an example of others who weren't lucky like I was."

"Rose and I attend the same Middle School." Jake explains. "Too bad she's in the Huntsclan."

"Do I smell a forbidden romance here?" Ron asks.

"Actually Rose and I got over the mortal enemy part." Jake replies.

"And how did your parents react?" Kim asks. "Won't a couple of dragons object that their son is dating a slayer?"

"Actually my Dad is a human and the dragon trait skipped Mom's generation." Jake explains. "And they just found out about this. Actually Dad found out about Mom being from a family of dragons during Drakken's latest effort to capture me for clonning."

"Well, I don't want a bunch of fire-breathing dragons believing we pose a threat to their safety." Dr. James Possible comments as he opens the door. Once they exit, they notice someone spying on the bushes. "Who's there?"

Ron, Jake and the Possibles check on the bushes and Jake is quite surprised about the two people hidden there.

**LINE BREAK – Some hidden facility belonging to the Global Justice**

The New York chapter of the Huntsclan is held by the Global Justice as prisoners. Rose tells about how she's only on this because the Huntsmaster kidnapped her, making him wonder how she discovered about being kidnapped as a baby.

"Don't worry, Rose." Dr. Betty Director says. "The Federal Government's been tracking the Huntsclan's activities to save children like you and take them back to their families."

"That's wonderful, Dr. Director." Rose replies. "Any chances to find mine?"

"Yours must be easy since you somehow know about having a twin." Dr. Drector explains.

"Hopefully Jake and I would be able to date without interference from the Huntsclan after all." Rose comments.

"Who's Jake?" Dr. Director asks.

"A boy I fell in love with." Rose explains, not wanting to tell about Jake being a dragon. "We attend the same school."

"Well, I'm not sure about seeing him again." Dr. Director sadly replies.

"What?"

**LINE BREAK – The Possible's house**

"Mom? Dad?" Jake asks. "What are you doing here?"

"We were worried." Susan answers.

"We were afraid Kim Possible would dissolve you, Jakerino." Jonathan adds.

"Jakerino?" Jim and Tim ask. "That's so going to our blog."

"Oh, no." Dr. James Possible replies. "We agreed not to expose Jake Long."

"Exactly." Kim adds. "We didn't expose those aliens living in Hawaii and we won't expose the dragons."

"Aliens in Hawaii?" Jake asks. "Are you talking about Lilo's friends?"

"Do you also know them?" Kim asks.

"I met them when I went to Kokaua for a skateboarding contest." Jake explains. "Lilo used a shapeshifting alien to take my place."

"Aren't you just making up an excuse for your lousy performance?" Ron asks.

"No." Jake angrily replies and then he calms down. "By the way, Ron, my Gramps told me about when you got monkey powers. Do you still have them?"

"Yes, but I still have problems activating them." Ron answers. "Why do you ask?"

"Because Gramps told me that, because of this, you are technically a magical creature and therefore allowed to know about the magical world." Jake replies. "The only reason the Dragon Council didn't call you yet is because they thought you'd be scared since you seem to be scared of practically everything."

"Jake, say goodbye to the Possibles." Susan says. "The Dragon Council waits for us."

**Nexi chapter is an epilogue. Please review.**


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Jake Long is reporting to the Dragon Council about his visit to the Possibles. The Councillors are quite surprised.

"Jake Long, do you mean we were all worried because of an ordinary soda?" Councillor Kulde asks.

"Hey, don't call that soda ordinary." Fu Dog intervenes. "That's the best soda I ever tasted." The dragons stare at him. "What?"

"As I was saying, Councillors." Jake says. "Yes, all it took to destroy those clones was some soda from the Bueno Nacho."

"And what about Ron Stoppable?" Councillor Andam asks. "Did you tell him about his monkey powers technically making him a magical creature?"

"Yes." Jake answers. "And he took it well."

"And what about Kim Possible?" Councillor Kulkulkhan asks. "Do you really trust her?"

"Yes, Councillors." Jake answers.

"Just in case, I'm checking on her website to be sure she's not blabbing about us." Fu Dog adds. What he sees actually surprises him. "Interesting. Apparently she'd tipped the Global Justice on the Huntsclan Headquarters." All attentions turn to him. "She managed to learn the location when the Huntsman tried to recruit her."

"So much for keeping a secret." Susan comments. "Didn't she think it could eventually lead them to find out about us?"

"It happened before she learned about us." Fu Dog explains.

"Well, I hope they keep the Huntsgirl locked away forever." Susan comments.

"Mom, she's not evil." Jake replies. "She was just misguided until now. She doesn't hate dragons anymore."

"American Dragon, I know you love her and that she used to feel the same for you before learning you're a dragon as well." Councillor Andam says. "But she's a slayer. Born and bred to destroy our people."

"With the New York branch of the Huntsclan behind human bars, we have a bigger problem to worry about." Councillor Kulde says. "They might blab about us."

"Don't worry." Jake says. "Rose is the only one of them who knows any dragon identity and she wouldn't betray me."

"Let's hope you're right about that." Councillor Andam replies. "Until then, keep on your lives."

**The Next Day – Millard Fillmore Middle School**

Jake, Trixie and Spud are entering the school like any normal school day.

"Jakey, are you sure you can trust Kim Possible with your secret?" Trixie asks. "She's another Huntsgirl after all."

"Trixie, she's not that bad after all." Jake answers. "And thanks to her there won't be any Huntsclan to keep Rose and I from dating."

"Jake, I'm not so sure you could trust little miss ninja thing." Trixie replies. "She could be tricking you all this time."

"Trixie, you sound like my Mom." Jake says. "She also doesn't trust Rose."

"I don't blame her." Trixie replies. "Sure, Rose helped us but I still have my doubts. What if she blabs about you to the government like the Dragon Council is worried about?"

"She wouldn't do that." Jake replies.

"Trixie, I know I used to have my doubts but now I trust her." Spud comments.

They enter the Mythology classroom and wonder why Rose isn't there. Then Principal Rotwood enters.

"Good morning, hoodlums." Rotwood says and then adjusts his monocle. "You must be probably wondering about the whereabouts of your classmate Rose Killdragonosa." The students nod. "Well, I was shocked when the Global Justice informed me about this but Rose's 'uncle', who raised her, is actually a kidnapper who took her away from her actual family to join the Huntsclan."

The students are all shocked except for Jake, Trixie and Spud, who already know it. However, nobody seems to notice this.

"In fact, I shouldn't be surprised a dragon slayer would attend a school that has the honor of having me, Professor Hans Rotwood, as a faculty member."

'Yeah, right.' Jake mutters to himself.

"For those who don't know it, the Huntsclan is an ancient clan of people who believe all magical creatures are evil and must be destroyed." Rotwood says. "Each member of the Huntsclan has a dragon-shaped birthmark and believes it to be a sign that they were born to slay dragons. I'm surprised they still exist."

"And what about Rose?" Jake asks.

"I'm already getting there, Mr. Long." Rotwood answers. "The Global Justice found Rose's family and they're now happily together. Unfortunately, because it's believed that other branches of the Huntsclan might force Rose to join them, she and her family are now under the witness relocation program."

Now all the students are shocked. Specially Jake. "Aw, man."

That night, at Jake's home, he's still depressed. Lao Shi, Trixie and Spud are even visiting him hoping to comfort him.

"Young dragon, Rose has finally found her family." Lao Shi says. "You should be happy for her."

"I know, Gramps." Jake sadly replies.

"Cheer up, Jake." Susan says. "With the slayer gone you will eventually forget this crush. Perhaps your Grandfather and I can introduce you to some pretty dragon girl to help you."

Jake gives his Mom an angry glare. "Mom, how dare you say something like that?"

"Little boy, I won't tolerate this behavior." Susan scolds her son.

"Susan, Jake reminds me of you when I tried to convince you to dump Jonathan for a boy of our kind." Lao Shi comments.

"Okay, she doesn't need to be a dragon." Susan says. "As long as she isn't a slayer. Hey, Trixie, would you be interested in my son?"

"Mama Trixie isn't anybody's replacement." Trixie replies. "And besides, I've set my eyes on Kyle Wilkins. He's fine..."

"...like lemon lime in the summertime." Jake and Spud complete, annoyed at the amount of times they've heard Trixie say that.

Trixie would reply to that but someone knocks. Jonathan answers. "May I help you?"

"Mr. Long, I am Agent Will Du, of the Global Justice." The visitor answers. "I am looking for Jacob Long."

"What do you want with him?" Jonathan asks, trying not to show how worried he is.

"I am looking for him because Miss Rose told us..." Will Du tells until he's interrupted.

"...that Jake's a dragon?" Susan says in a hysterical tone. "See, Jake? I told you not to trust her. Agent Du, you cannot seriously believe any of these fairy tales."

"Uh, she told us she'd like Jacob Long to keep some of her old stuff." Will Du says as he hands Jonathan a letter and some other stuff, among them her dream charm. "She never confirmed anything about dragons being real, Mrs. Long."

"Oops." Susan sheepishly says.

"Why doesn't she keep them?" Trixie asks.

"She's in the witness relocation program." Agent Du explains. "She isn't allowed to keep anything connecting her to the life she used to have while raised by the Huntsclan."

"Thank you, Agent Du." Jake politely says.

"It was my duty." Agent Du replies. "Speaking about duty, I have to leave. Goodbye."

After Agent Du leaves, Jake opens the letter.

_Dear Jake,_

_After the Global Justice captured the Huntsclan and found my family, I thought we could finally be together but the fear that another branch of the Huntsclan would try to take me back made my parents include us in the witness relocation program. I intend to return to you once I leave the program but, until then, you'll only be able to see me in your dreams. Please wait for me._

_Yours truly,_

Rose

"Don't worry, Rose." Jake says. "I'll meet you every dream from now on."

"Jakers, you know this is not the same thing as meeting the real Rose. Don't you?" Jonathan asks.

Jake shows his dream charm. "It is, thanks to my dream charm. Whoever possesses one of these can enter the dream realm. While there I can talk to sleeping people."

"Oh, a long-distance relationship." Spud comments. "So sweet."

"Don't do it, Jake." Haley says. "That Rose girl is trying to entrap you."

"Haley, what happened to that little sister who made her a paiting in my name?" Jake asks, surprised at Haley's attitude.

"Did you tell your sister to help you with that slayer?" Susan asks.

"I came up with this on my own and made my brother a surprise." Haley explains. "And that was before knowing she's a slayer."

"Ex-slayer." Jake replies. "She's been wanting out since she found out I'm the American Dragon. If you excuse me, I have a dinner to finish."

**LINE BREAK – The Dream Realm**

"Jake, I'm so glad to see you." Rose says.

"Me too." Jake replies. "So, where are you living now?"

"I'm not allowed to tell, Jake." Rose answers. "It's part of the program. We could get in trouble."

"You could ask your parents to let you live with me." Jake replies.

"Won't your family reject me?" Rose asks, feeling awkward by the idea of a family of the kind of creatures she once tried to slay.

"Of course they won't." Jake says, not with a convincing tone.

"How a lousy liar like you kept me such a big secret is a mystery." Rose comments.

"Fine, Haley and my Mom don't trust you." Jake admits. "But we can make them change their minds."

"No, Jake." Rose replies. "I'm finally knowing my family. Just wait for me."

"Okay, Rose." Jake says.

**LINE BREAK – Kim's House**

The Kimmunicator beeps. "What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asks.

"Kim, Jake Long wants to talk to you." Wade answers and then shows Jake on screen.

"Hi, Jake."

"Hi, Kim."

"May I help you, Jake?" Kim asks.

"Actually, you can." Jake answers. "Kim, Rose is under the witness relocation program and I'd like your help to find her."

"Is there any good reason I should violate the Global Justice's security only to find the girl of your dreams?" Kim asks, annoyed.

"Is that necessary to make you help me, Kim?" Jake asks.

"Yes."

"All I can say is that invoves confidential D-business." Jake replies, hoping Kim will buy this excuse.

"In that case, can you bring anyone from the D-Council to confirm that?" Kim asks in reply.

"Do you believe I'd lie about something like that?" Jake asks trying to sound offended.

"Yes." Kim immediately replies. "And how will I know you're really you and not some virtual Jake operated by some bad guy trying to trick me into doing their dirty work again?"

Jake logs off.

"Kim, that was the real Jake." Wade explains.

"I know." Kim replies. "But I didn't want to get in trouble with the Global Justice for playing Cupid."

"Kimmie-cub." Dr. James Possible says as he enters her room. "We've got new neighbors."

**LINE BREAK – Jake's bedroom**

"Jakers, I know it's hard to let go but at least she's safe from the Huntsclan and it's just a matter of time until she comes back."

"Dad, do you also think Rose's still evil?" Jake asks.

"Jake, I've just found out about the magical world." Jonathan explains. "I don't know enough about her evil past to say if your Mom's fears are justified or not. But I tell you something. Her parents probably won't support any ideas the Huntsclan planted on her since that's the reason she was taken from them in the first place."

"Thanks, Dad." Jake replies.

**LINE BREAK – Middleton**

"In name of the neighborhood, it's my pleasure to say 'welcome to Middleton'. I am Dr. James Possible. These are my wife Anne and my kids, Kim, Jim and Tim."

"Thank you." The man replies and then introduces his wife and his two daughters.

"Oh, you also have twins." Dr. James Possible replies.

"Yes. Perhaps your sons will become classmates of my daughters in Middle School?"

"Actually they've skipped a few years and are now High Schoolers."

"Really?" James Possible nods. "Well, at least I know who I'm gonna call if my daughters get sick."

"Actually I'm not a medical doctor. I'm a rocket scientist. However, if you need a brain surgeon, Anne is the Doctor Possible you should talk to."

**THE END**

**This chapter became longer than I expected. Sorry about that. Please review.**


End file.
